Resident Evil: Burnside Chronicles
by david.conaway1
Summary: (95% finished) Claire finds Steve, Louis is alive, the Ganados are free, Merchant is back, the new president is taking office, Ashley has taken self defense courses and is done being the damsel in distress, Ada (Carla?) goes bad, and Leon dies? Chronological resident evil story outline. A summary in some parts, but enough to get the full idea of the game plot and action scenes.


**Resident Evil: The Burnside Legacy**

Backstory/flashback

Prologue - Ashley: Reminisce and go through your last day as the daughter of the president.

1:Airborne - Leon and Ashley:

Escape the outbreak at Camp David

on Air Force One

2:Deja Vu - Ashley and Action

Protect the Pueblo and your friend.

3: Twisted - Action and Claire (and Ashley) Escape Krauser's militia

4: Underground - Claire and Ada

Discover the location of Burnside

5: Salvation - Ada and Leon

Meet your informant on the outskirts

6: Brink - Leon and Louis

Escape the compound and discover the true intentions of Jack Krauser

7: Failure: Louis and Ada

Reach Ashley before it's too late

8: Krauaer Boss: Leon, Action, Louis and Ada

9: Inferno: Louis and Claire

Relive the encounter with Steve

10: Action and Louis (and Ashley)

Enter the ruins and test your power.

11: Recon - Ashley and Louis (and Claire) Support Action as best you can from the Black Nemesis

12: Swarm - Claire and Ashley

Enter Salazar's Castle

13: Package - Ada and Ashley (and Louis Secure Saddler's staff.

14: Betrayal - Action and Ada

Backstab the human ginny pig: Destroy Action and the ritual tower

15: Rescue - Leon and Action

Save Ashley from Krauser.

16: Armageddon- Action and Ashley

Kill Krauser before the bomb hits.

B: Hope - Ashley and Action (and Leon) Survive and escape the island.

E: Doom - Action, Ashley, Claire, and Louis (and Leon?) vs. Krauser and "Ada" (Carla? Another Clone?)

1: Leon and Ashley

2: Action and Ashley

3: Action and Claire

F: Ada and Claire

4: Ada and Leon

5: Louis and Leon

6: Louis and Ada

F: Louis and Claire

7: Louis and Action

8: Louis and Ashley

9: Claire and Ashley

10: Ada and Ashley

F: Ada and Action

11: Leon and Action

12: Ashley and Action

13: Action and Ashley

Backstory/flashback:

After surviving the island explosion, Jack Krauser returned to his master, Albert Wesker, who initiated Operation Inferno; since Wesker couldn't "save" the world, he instructed Krauser to release the Veronica virus upon the world if his plans should fail, burning the world in blood. Believed uncontrollable, it would randomly kill and overtake the world.

That reveals that Steve (Action) is still alive, recovered from the nuclear explosion at the Antarctic base by Wesker to salvage a sample of the Virus... His "backup" plan.

However, when they discovered that Steve was able to control the virus, Wesker wanted to analyze how (to prevent it from happening with their super zombies). Afterwards, Krauser was suppose to destroy Steve to prevent any accidents from happening and tie up loose ends. However, Krauser was curious how he was able to control the virus, and decides to have some fun with him.

Krauser experiments on Steve to see how to control all of the viruses.

He eventually infects him with a NE-alpha parasite, to see if these super soldiers, part Plagas an part zombie, could be controlled.

He succeeds, and Steve is now a flaming nemesis code named Red Baron

Krauser sends Steve out after Claire with a Black nemesis programmed to kill Louis. ("Loooouuuissssss")

Believing him in complete control, Krauser fails to notice Steve fighting his programming, aiming projectiles and blood flamethrowers at other enemies. (Claire! Fires three spikes from wrist at hornets in front of him, "missing" Claire)

When Krauser discovers this as it is revealed to Claire and Louis that the Red Baron is Steve, Krauser shocks the creature an it falls into the laboratory below.

When Claire and Louis arrive there, Krauser dumps out Steve's body in the form of the Red Nemesis as he is transformed back into it before their eyes, seeming to cover itself with another layer of skin and muscle that was controlled but still separate from his true inner body using a slim grey sort of film separating the two.

"now you know. I was...trying to... protect you...and I failed. Forgive me...Claire..."

Claire is outraged and goes to fire her pistol one handed at Krauser

"You bastard!"

At that, the black nemesis appears an fires a shotgun blast into Claire's elbow.

Steve's "normal" body comes to life and is reanimated through circuitry like the nemesis. After bursting through the body of the dead Nemesis through its' back, it attacks Clare and Louis with tentacles wielding a hammer and sickle like flails.

The Black Nemises (a traitor that leaked Steve's whereabouts to Louis)

holds down Claire and Louis eventually as Krauser taunts them, revealing his plans, including the part where he destroys EVERY LAST PART of Steve's body to prevent the creation of an antivirus.

The Steve zombie has been staring and smiling mindlessly naked in front of Claire and Louis this whole time, waiting for the command to kill...

...until the NE Alpha parasite hears Krauser's talk of destroying Steve, and begins to reboot in fear of its' life, secretly rebelling against Krauser and deciding to fuse permanently with Steve's brain, creating a super organism.

Eventually it is too far damaged for Krauser's use and he uses the chemicals derived from Steve to activate his T-Veronica virus mutation. The chemicals ooze from its stitches and it seems to die, but bursts back to life at the last second ...to stop Krauser.

"Claire! Run!"

Krauser stabs through Steve with his renewed parasite arm, calling him nothing but a lab rat guinnee pig.

Steve pulls Krauser through his body and tries to engulf him as Claire and Louis flee.

The back nemesis resists orders to attack his former brother and instead agrees to chase Louis and Claire.

Krauser holds off Steve, knocking him out as he leaps up from the pit to chase Claire.

Steve wakes up and cuts himself to drain the green toxins from his body that were controlling him. When his blood turns red, he crawls inside the Red Baron body that his human self created and burst from. The two fuse together, permanently bonding in an attempt to stop the bleeding by fusing the outer layered skin to itself, allowing him to transform back to his human form and stop Krauser, using the golden lugers Claire brought with her and slid his way on the table later when Steve catches up to them.

They reach the boatshed and plan to escape using advanced military scuba gear. However, there are only two. Steve chooses to stay and use the plane, giving Claire back one of the Lugers as a promise they will see each other again and he will never give up, thanking her for saving him after all these years and "relieving" her obligation. Claire kisses him and he falls backwards into the water and swims for the plane, before tossing up a thumb drive copy of his data to Louis he stole as his Nemesis form was bonding to its' inner human half infected with the Veronica virus, no longer being separate forms but now one being in an attempt to save the lives of both Steve an the NE-Alpha parasite.

(This flashback of the Res Baron typing on a giant computer reveals in the fusion Steve's weak point on its' back from reentering the nemesis skin.

Claire and Louis resurface while the compound begins exploding as Krauser and the Black nemesis fire at the plane while Steve tries to take off.

The fire severely burns him, disfiguring him, but he is saved from death by the water he was in and is able to fly the damaged plane away.

Louis agrees to look for Steve where he landed in Europe.

**Part 2:

When Louis first returned home at the Pueblo, he is unwelcomed, having done so much harm to the people through his research, so he is shunned and continues to live off the land like his grandfather using the hunting trails to survive. He continues to remain isolated for fear of being discovered and questioned by anyone else. He goes full on mountaineer with the light brown fur coat, feathered hat and thick mustache and facial hair.

Before he arrives however, the villagers discover Steve and his body.

The plane apparently crashed into the woods, causing another fire and burning Steve even more, making his face completely unrecognizable and disfigured, but leaving his similar red

hair once it grows back from the fire.

In a state of hysteria, Steve screams as he fights to put the fire out from his body, rolling around in the autumn dirt and eventually loosing consciousness, dropping his gun nearby, the only remaining symbol of who he is after being burnt and all his clothes turning to ash, as well as loosing all of his memory temporarily in the Nemesis mid fusing process.

Now, ever since the dethroning of Saddler, his staff was recovered in its damaged state by none other than the Merchant before he escaped the island.

Originally intending to sell it, believing the people of his land too far gone and wishing to escape back to the states where he taught a college level class and firearms training, he discovered the Ganados were no longer hostile.

Many of them were simply brainwashed by the use of Sadler's staff, but with him dead and the staff damaged, everyone returned to...well..."normal".

They were still infected an had no recollection of most of the events that occurred, only discovering that Leon and Ashley were the ones in question that seemed to have defied the lord a given back to them their freedom.

They still required blood and could use most of their powers, but we're now peaceful and began focusing on their own development and happiness. As the merchant and later Louis observed, they were fairly human outside of their parasitic organisms deep inside. They could still talk to other infected and did so in their native language, but now the "parasites" were in a state of commensalism with their host, working with them to survive, allowing them to think together and on their own respectfully.

The parasites required a host to breed and feed properly. The host was granted universal communication with all other infected and advanced regeneration through their need to drink blood and consume flesh. They essentially ate for two, the parasite feeding through a link in their digestive track, serving as a mouth in a mouth that ate and drank when needed, keeping all other food for the host separate.

When the merchant saw this and he was remembered an welcomed back by his old family and friends, he used his financial success to help to modernize the village.

They were still fearful of outsiders, as they did not want their lives disrupted by governments or scientists that wanted to weaponize them.

Steve's body was discovered in a strange state, essentially dead but still showing brain activity without the needs of breathing or movement.

He was taken back to one of the new labs to be examined. They were hacked to discover what he was.

Infected like a zombie through a unique form the villagers had neve heard of (the t-Veronica virus), it also featured a special parasitic attachment to he back of his brain, the NE-alpha parasite that had originally allowed Krauser to control him, but had since in Krauser's revelations to Claire and Louis had discovered its own intended purpose to be its own destruction once te sample from Steve was obtained. So, the parasite allowed Steve to revive and think independently, as the parasite was not just controlled b Steve, but had become a part of him, working together with him and the Nemiais powers in his body )namely the two tentacles in his arms) granting him increased dexterity, hand-eye coordination and an vaster intellect on an extra 107-198 estimate extra I.Q.

Man d his targeting and identifying features were still in place like the origional Nemisis had to read weapon descriptions and such, but was now acting independently of control (it's becoming device deactivated to prevent itself from being pinpointed by Krauser or anyone else.)

This was try a remarkable sigh to The Merchant and he wished to have him saves, or at least attempt to save him, using one of the last Las Plagas parasites from the laboratories Saddler developed.

The response to the infection was immediate!

His vitality was beginin to show signs of rapid recovery to the blood it was ring transfused and Steve was quickly returning to life, having developed a full and complete state of homeostasis to the Las Plagas parasite with his Ne-Alpha enhanced mind and T-Veronica infested body.

Soon many of the people began to understand that this wasn't just a miracle, but a diabolicle plan to create a superior being. This wasn't just an infected living being, but intended to be the plans for a biological weapon.

When one of the doctors suggested terminating it, Steve body burst to life, screaming and bitin air with its teeth as it rose up on the green improvise lab chair and was held back by the brown belts.

As they began to tear, Merchant was finally able to calm down the subject, revealing it had complete language synergy and could probably speak and definitely understand English, Spanish, and some French.

...

Prologue: (Summary)

Ashley has a nightmare of the day she was kidnapped by Jack Krauser. While se wasn't beaten or raped, the traumatic experience of what could've happened if she were infected, as well as all that she has seen has inspired her to talk with and help other who went through such dramatic experiences, both being a mentor and simply a part of a counseling group, as well as to take self-defense classes and become a stronger person who can take care of herself without Leon.

The presidency had just been surpasses and inherited by President Adam, and the day after her most recent nightmare was er final day as the daughter of the president. After classes and talking with friends, she was taken to Camp David where a private party was being held.

She had hope to see Leon here again one last time before she left and he took up protecting the next first family, but at first instead she had found Claire! Her red hair immediately was recognizable to Ashley after Leon's stories and talk about her. Claire blushed to hear this and was rarer cheerful, but seemed very interested herself in looking for Leon to talk with him.

Chapter 1:

Ashley finds Leon, but before any real conversation can start, they are stepperated over a station guarding the perimeter failing to check on.

Soon, the rooms are flooded with gas and the house is sealed off from the outside. Leon finds Ashley and leads her into a safe room.

Leon agrees to let Ashley fight and with her help they search the rooms and home to find the keys needed to access the control room and escape.

Outside they discover strange combinations of Hunters and Lickers. They flee in Leon's Jeep onto Air Force One.

The new and old president made earlier escapes an the few secret service survivors remained there with the plane waitin an allotted amount of time before taking off as part of standard procedure.

Winged BOW's eventually attack the plane from eggs lain on the belly of it and the wings under it.

The plane crashed and everyone is seemingly dead (including Leon) but Ashley. Ashley sobs as she takes Leona knife an promises that she will make it and that his work to save her will not be in vain.

Chapter 2:

After a few days she determines someone is watching her around the campsite and eloping here with some strangely hostile wildlife as he lives off the land.

One nights pack of zombie dogs attack and a young man with a red trench coat and matching wide brimmed hat with a green jacket underneath layers on a blue shirt with a shotgun help Ashley fight them off.

Se eventually passes out from the scare an wakes up at camp with the young man still there. They eat silently and she goes to ask his name, when w coughs and accidentally reveals his parasite inside of him from his mouth.

Being infected scares Ashley and she runs. Action (he) prevent(s) her from activating certain traps with the help of his dog, who reveals its third eye to Ashley an scares her further. Eventually she disturbs an El Gigante and runs into a group of several familiar looking villagers.

She back in Europe where se was kidnapped! Action catches her finding her in corner against several villagers ready to attack, but Action

calls them off, pleading to them in his language that she is not a threat.

The villagers sigh and moan (in disappointment that she isn't one of the creatures terrorizing the area)

Ashley thanks him and talks with him at first to just head shakes in reply.

She asks her if she is safe and whether they talk to outsiders often.

She asks if he promises not to eat him...

...he goes to say something when his stomach growls. He blushes under his red bandana and Ashley bursts out laughing, apologizing but thanking him for making her laugh, not having done so that hard in such a long time.

She introduces herself holding out her hand and he blushes. He reveals his "real name" (orphaned and adopted name) to be Pete (in broken speak, not able to talk so clearly in English, but not in the way a foreigner would), but his friends call him Action. Ashley likes the name Pete, but agrees to call him Action when near others.

Pete said "Let's go home back to the Pueblo." and she holds his hand, making him blush more. With everything needs in the backpack Ashley was carrying, they left. Planning to go back later fi other belongings of hers, they depart into the woods, booby trapped and filled with actual zombies from corpses that dug themselves up around very old brim village woodlands in the fall.

**Pete (Action) reveals what happened the day he was found:

Meanwhile, a figure like a mountaineer watches over them (Louis)...

...

Chapter 3:

Action and Ashley live together in the Pueblo village for some time, running errands like hunting and even going to a supermarket filled with ex-enemies from RE4 (Slasher as a butcher example). Eventually, a plane crashes and they are sent out to investigate. At this point they discover the pilot, Claire Redfield.

Shaken up, they help her from the explosion, as milita enter the scene. Ashley twists her ankle and must be protected by Action and Claire.

Action falls behind to allow Claire and Ashley to help the villagers in the area to escape. Claire and Ashley encounter a red nemesis and begin running. The nemesis (Action) chases after them not to loose track and keep up with his friends.

"Ashhhleeey!" it yells and launches three stingers from his wrists.

Claire goes into a partial flashback and pulls Ashley down in time to dodge enemy gunfire. The stingers hit the enemy perfectly.

Action picks up Ashley with his tentacle as she struggles, still scared from everything and unable to recognize him. She slaps him to try to escape after Claire shoots out the infected dogs with buggy spikes and the villagers push the enemy back.

Ashley starts to cry in terror...only to realize the blood coming from the nemesis was partially from his eyes, which she didn't not hit with her hand (nail marks on his cheek). He was crying tears of blood.

"mmh, youuu, meee, afraid..."

Ashley snaps out of it as Actuin begins to transform bak to normal as she hugs his face trying to apologize and comfort him.

"No...I'm so sorry. Of course not you big lug; I ain't afraid of you."

She hands him his bandana to cover his face for him. She runs the side of his face with her hand where she scratched him.

Action: "Thanks for not using the knife." Ashley cries more but kinda laughs it of for his sake.

Action definately reminds Claire of someone...

On the way back, he explained his features and abilities to Claire and Ashley, including the large parasite on his back, keeping him together with what is apparently a second layer of more humanoid skin over more lizard scale armor underneath.

"So...was I really that scary than...when I was fighting?" he ask.

"Guess I should definitely keep these rags over me." Ashley: " It doesn't matter what you look like Pete, you're beautiful for who you are!" She smiles holding his hand to her face.

Claire contemplates things further, but also nods confidently.

Eventually, the leader of the enemy military reveals himself to be Jack Krauser! At this, Ashley has flashbacks and throws up, with Action holding her and keeping her hair back. Supposedly, Krauser has somehow become in charge if an experimental U.S. special forces division revolving around the use of parasitic experimentation in war criminals and mercenaries to make them near mindless slaves like the las Plagas, but resilient to pain like the zombies are. A hybrid simply referred to as C.

Krauser threatens the village to surrender Ashley to them or they will be under jurisdiction to take her by force and kill all the villagers as enemies of the state.

The villagers do not want Ashley to sacrifice herself, them all believing that this is some sort of trap.

Ashley however volunteers to leave, not wanting to see everyone get hurt.

Action and Claire walk her to the rally point, where they are beat down and held at gunpoint, as Krauser reveals his agency to have gone rougue from the U.S. having been disbanded for unethical reasons.

Krauser prepares to execute Claire and Action, as Claire begins revealing to Action who he really is.

Before the shots were fired Merchant yells "Matalo!" (meaning fire) and a group of Ganados fire and throw flash grenades, saving them.

War begins back in the village as parasite dogs and villagers, as well as a few castlans rally to protect the village. Ashley thinks she can see someone from the corner of her eye? Louis!?

Ashley uses a bolt-action riffle in the tower as the rest battle on ground.

They hold off the enemy and their AK's until mortar fire begins and the town once modern and peaceful becomes decimated in explosions . Ashley saves Action with a sniper shot while he is in shock of all his friends dying. His dog dives in the way of an attack and appears to have died.

Soon the watchtower collapses, but Ashley miraculously survives and is saved by merchant as they evacuate everyone into the church tunnel, sealing the doors before detonating bombs scattered throughout above.

Turns out this building and tunnel has been reinforced as an advanced shelter. However, several undead seem to reside there now. A few more advanced creatures appear but are scaredoff by a RE5 did mutation that seals itself back up revealing it to be Actions dog! Smiling and Actuin babies it "You little devil" it gives Ashley kisses as Action pretends to do the same to her as well.

Turns out the villagers turn to Ashley and thank her for her bravery to the town now more than ever, revealing that they knew it was her, the presidents daughter at the time from so long ago (news to action).

Merchant reveals a prophecy hidden in the old church that tells of a girl like Ashley and gives mention to The Lord of The Flies (appearing as the insects from the sewers).

Supposedly this woman from ancient times was a betrayer to the royal family before the Salazar's linage after their unjust acts against the people. She was cursed by them for her treachery by Las Plagas, but found she was able to control and lead many other creatures infected, and led them in a rebellion to the evil kin at the time. It was said that she laid an egg among others that would bring about her seed, for when the enemy returns to threaten the land.

The Plagas were too powerful to completely eliminate or eradicate, and we're also considered evil for there monsterous side effects so Salazar the First (heir to the new throne) had them locked away, believing their entombment would kill them.

At that moment, the bell rings symbolizing the enemy is close. Action, Ashley and Claire prepare to leave in Action's red car.

Before they go however, as Claire prepares to load up supplies, Action and Ashley are pulled aside by merchant as he hands him some sort of golden lugger, found with Action when he first appeared in the village.

With a loving farewell, they depart.

At the church, Action Claire and Ashley lure the undead mutations away in his car to the old school (assault shotgun in a locker) and to an empty ground seeming to be by the lake (jailbreak in the trunk).

The camp for the night in the nearby woods across the lift.

Claire questions Action about his luger and she gasps in shock after they are ambushed and he uses it in front of her (almost causing her death)

She reveals a duplicate lugger given to her by her long lost friend that she came here to find.

Claire reveals how she got there and her purpose in a flashback...

Chapter 4:

Claire met with Ada at the outgoing presidents party (Ashley's father). The two discussed the job and what went wrong, as well as negotiate information on Steve Burnside.

Soon the outbreak occurs there at Camp David and the girls are forced into the basement levels and must hold off shoulders fighting to execute all enemies and survivors, claiming to be with the U.S. government. The zombies attack them too however and Clair and Ada fight their way to the surface several miles away.

Back in the present briefly:

At this point, Claire begs Action to show her his face concealed under his bandana, despite it being severely scarred and lacerated. Ashley is asleep, and Action does feel a connection to her, so he agrees...

...Claire breaks down when she cannot tell and cries apologizing.

Action comforts here there by the campfire in the woods. Ashley is secretly awake now and watches, curious an a little upset, but sad for Claire, even after all of this time being close to her crush Leon.

Now that she clearly likesanother man on some level, this man may be who Ashley is meant to be with: someone who really and deeply cares about her, despite them teasing each other.

The story returns to Ada and Claire in the flashback at a deserted airport in the rain. Claire gets into her plane as she confirms Steve's location information based in a beacon on a radar. Once she leaves, Ada's story takes over.

Chapter 5:

Ada arrives on the island a little after the crash to find Ashley gone and Leon seemingly dead. She injects him with something...as the remaining crew members reanimate into zombies. She fights them all of at first but is almost bitten. She is saved however by the throwing of a hatchet belonging to Leon. He holds his gun crossed with his flashlight and the fight of the horde.

Ada reveals that her source is waiting for them in a nearby town mall. She drives him there and reassures Leon that Ashley is alive and safe (showing him surveillance pictures dangerously similar to Actions), but insists if they don't meet the source that a viral outbreak may occur.

Ada witnesses the outgoing president with Adam (the new one) questioning the motives behind the attack. Apparently they were given coordinates by U.S. military hardware that sent out a distress call and an imminent attack and act of terrorism in the area. The group was the closest to the area searching for Ashley and the Air Force One crash site so they responded.

After President Adam completes a transition, Ashley's father remains with his group of guards wishing to search the grounds for Ashley, when Krauser appears with his forces and informs them that he had the distress call made. At this, Krauser's half zombies open fire and apparently kill everyone there.

Ada flees while Leon is down below and encounters Krauser. He is knocked unconscious.

Chapter 6:

Leon wakes up attached to none other than his last cell mate there on the island...Louis Sera! He is dressed like a mountaineer with a thick set of facial hair, apparently not eating in days. Apparently he uses a virus similar to that used by Wesker to revive himself before appearing in front of Leon wars ago and bing murdered by Saddler.

The two recover Louis's serum from the base and flee as it explodes.

Leon runs ahead after Ashley.

They run out to see Ashley, Action and Claire confronted by Krauser as the three are saved by the Ganados. As the chaos insues, Leon distracts them while Louis runs off to find Ada at the village.

Chapter 7:

Ada and Louis meet up and fight off the infected to buy the villagers more time, encountering an el Gigante infected with Krauser's super zombie virus.

Ahead of them, Claire, Ashley and Action notice the swarm o flies begining to gather under some loose control by Krauser, chanting something in the distant hillside.

Ashley: "Anybody got a giant bug zapper?"

Action gets a eureka and radios his father as he kisses Ashley's forehead while the run.

A distress call goes out to all nearby friendly forces for the Ganado brethren to short circuit the power plant nearby to distract away the flies.

Ada and Louis do so with Leon pirsuing Ashley as a zombie Gigante. Ashely is extremely scared and keeps hearing her name in the distance, even though no one else can hear it while Claire and Action fight it off. It's actually Leon calling her name as he fires at the back of the monster from the distance, running along side the canyon edge. The monster throws boulders and the three must sprint ahead. Eventually the fly swarm engulfs them completely rather than a few spare extra enemies, but Ada and Louis succeed at fighting Off the super zombies and short circuiting the power plant, drawing most of the swarm away.

The three are able to slide into the security bunker before it closes. Leon hides in a cave and is safe as the rest of the village fries with electricity.

The Ganados get their game plan together as the final war begins where Ashley notices Louis in the distance as Louis and Ada move after them this whole time with Leon

...

They all finally meet and a desolate area just on the other side of the castle gates.

Action sees his father in the moonlight and runs to him, but soon finds Krauser behind his stabbed foster father as he pushes his victim to the ground. The gang quickly runs up to them as Action, Claire and Ashley lean over Merchant as he dies..

"the Church was destroyed...we tried everything...everyone's either dead...or infected...I'm sorry son."

(holds a powerful magnum)

In rage Action grabs his golden luggers and runs towards Krauser opening fire but is swiftly pushed aside, only to bounce back and slide under his arm firing.

Ashley limps back, still injured after the last attack but to no avail against Krauser's mutated arm.

Leon stands in the open between Ashley and Ada. Claire and Louis are to the far right and Action is to the far left.

Leon is the only one able to fight, not giving up but injured and fighting hand to hand with Krauser. Soon Krauser draws his AK one handed and points toward Ada.

Leon calls her name and collapses towards her to no avail.

At this, Keauaer wields a Hand Cannon with the other hand and points towards Ashley.

"Mission failed Comrad"

The shot is fired and heads towards Ashely...

As Action jumps in front of Ashley, shielding her with his body, blocking most of the bullets from going through as he sighs in a deathly state. Krauser continues to fire switching back to the Ak and laughing evily like a maniac.

All are too injured to move or do anything but watch in horror.

A familiar scene unfolds viewed from the side as Ashley leans over Action.

"Oh, Pete...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, they would've come for us anyway. We'd be dead with the other Ganados."

"This is all my fault..."

"he would have followed you anywhere, but you came here.

I don't mean to sound selfish, but the attack was the best thing that could've ever happened to me; it led me to you!"

Action holds Ashley's cheek with a red tentacle as a blurry flashback overlays.

"I...I'm glad I met you...I...I love you...Ash..."

At that the screen fades to black the the view seems to fall over as Louis cries out to a blacked out Claire beside him as.

Ashley breaks down in front of Action's body.

Krauser fires another round off at Ashley's head as Leon dives in being to shield her. It goes straight through her head...

And she just stands there...

Before looking up with red eyes as the bullet comes back out and is fired back at Krauser, taking him by surprise and damaging him. He fires his AK into her while the others are helpless to only watch as she walks towards him unshaped, as she raises her arms toward him and fires the shots. Ack at him like Saddler.

"You BITCH! That is MY rightful power to control.

You're dead , little fly queen, you and Action will burn in hell!"

"Act...tion...AHHhHhhh!"

Ashley lets out a supersonic siren scream that burst from her mouth and forces Krauser back like a hurricane gust, as his parasite inside of him cries out of his mouth in agony! Everyone else shields their ears as Actions parasite seems to react too.

Once the sound ceases, Krauser points and retreats.

"(deep breaths)...we'll finish this later." with that he leaps into the air and disappears.

Ashley collapses to the ground as Leon holds her, calling out her name, tears in his eyes for the first time as the rest join him.

"Leon...why..."

Leon yells out emotionally at the top of his lungs with a seemingly dead Ashley in his arms.

...

Chapter 7 (cont.):

Louis and Ada defend the injured couple underground at the underground lab enterance (for Louis and the Organization), while Claire and Leon fight through the trenches against zombies for a means I opening the door.

Claire stays in her coma and remembers how she met Louis at the seemingly abandoned laboratory by the rocky ocean, but fights through all the same.

Action is rushed on a table into an old building as Ada presses her hand against a reader and a blue light appears from the doorway as everything goes white. He sees Ashley next to him on a table next and reaches out for her, eventually using his tentacle to touch her as he is pulled away.

Ashely stirs as he is wheeled away.

Louis finishes examining the two and returns to a waiting room as visible through soundproof glass. He shakes his head and Leon weakly embraces Claire and even Ada attempts to comfort him.

Something seems to fall in the medical room.

Ashley awakes to Leon's tears and hears the thud briefly, looking down to see Action unconscious at her bedside with his tentacle holding her wrist and his hand in hers. She smiles and tears up a little before kissing his head and snuggling.

Later, Action wakes up from a nightmare based on his past as Steve Burnside. He awakes an almost pushes off of his chest a smiling Ashley, now off of her bed and embracing him in her sleep.

He smiles, but soon realizes he is not alone. Claire is there with him in the room sittin on a chair.

"Claire...I..."

"Shh...it's ok..."

"I...I'm so sorry. I... I remember now."

Claire brightens up with tears in her eyes as she nears his bedside, putting his free hand against her face.

"All this time...and after all this...you never gave up on me..."

He looks down at Ashley, feeling guilty about Claire's feelings towards him as well as his two different personalities loving each woman.

Before he can speak again, Claire puts her fingers on his lips, under his bandana. She tears up more and sais

"I'm just glad you are ok : )" she kisses his forehead and lays on his chest, placing her Luger by his on the table there. "Welcome back, Steve Burnside"

"...thank you...my friend...Claire... For freeing me..."

"...likewise..."

Leon and Louis silently watch from the window, as Louis takes a picture on his cell phone. Leon looks puzzles at him.

"Trust me, he'll want this eventually,

amigo."

Ada seems on her own phone in the background, apparently able to get a signal dispute her earlier comments.

Soon everyone is in the room together. Leon finally said Ashley in the way she dreamed he would.

She smiles, Realising she got what she wanted, even though it wasn't with whom she expected, like Steve.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Leon tears up. Ashley wiped his tears, thanking Leon for always being therefor him.

"I won't fail you again Ashley...I promise; I'll give my lid before...ANYTHING ever happens to you again.

Claire and Louis explain to the group how they found Steve (Prologue*)

Ashley hold onto Action close in the hospital bed as the story concludes. Louis begins to loose his composure and Claire begins to tear up, comforted by Leon now like she did to him with Ashley. Ada just listens in silence.

The plan is made to stop Krauser.

He is attempting to use a sample of Ashley's blood to attempt to control the Army of Flies and spread the X Virus worldwide. Claire and Louis will work to protect Ashley and get her to the Fly Camber witching Salazar's old castle, while Action will fight with Leon and Ada to reach the ritual tower, since Krauser seems to be some sort of heir and Action was able to bite him during the fight and drink some of his blood gaining a small handful of Krauser's own abilities.

Leon and Ada scour ahead in search of an escape boat to also get them o the base of the ritual tower, since the bridge was destroyed in RE4.

Action and Louis lead Ashley and Claire to the surface, just inside the castle courtyard, as they quest for some ancient ruins near the swarm.

Action prepares to run ahead with Louis, and leads him to the outer rim of the walls. He prepares to leave when bright lights shine onto the field and Krauser's voice is heard over an intercom. Louis vanishes amongst the chaos to a control room as Ashley and Claire fight off Krauser's soldiers. With her new powers, Ashley is able to hold her own.

Then a mechanical door opens from the floor an out of it comes the Black Nemesis, repaired from before and ready to fight mindlessly.

Before he can fire off his automatic gatling shotgun, Veronica-Steve appears and begins fighting him off, throwing his gun away. The two fight with lumber, steel beams as giant weapons in the architecture while Louis guides the girls to devices around the walls to stop the Nemesis.

Ashley and Claire fall and are face to face with the battle wounded Nemesis, but Veronica-Steve stabs it in the back with a spear at the last second, going straight through it and flipping it behind him. He rushes to the girls and clear as day asks I they are ok. They are very relieved and nod.

Steve (Action/Pete) asks Ashley if he still looks scary, to which he shakes her head and kisses his big green nose, exciting him behind his loincloth.

The moment is short lived when the Black Nemesis gets back up and fires several round at them! Steve shields them with his body but is shot in the back, his weak spot from tearing into his own body: the Red Baron Nemesis. He writhes in a state of painful shock and reverts to his Red Nemesis form, to which brings the black Nemesis to tears of black sludge to Action (Steve's) tears of blood.

Then the black nemesis screams bloddy murder as a shock collar mutates him into his fatal final form.

Krauser appears with a remote control and is doing the shocking.

Like an announcer he advertises these two freaks in a fight to the death! In pain, Action mutates into his own fatal form as he waves the girls in to continue the mission. Reluctantly they agree as they head into the castle.

The way forward has been repealed by the Chimera door lock. The girls find the first door locked so they use the other and are taken by the trolley to the flaming dragon room (the reverse order of RE4).

Claire instructs Ashley to wait while she gets the piece, but Ashley refuses and they both go one at a time across the wheel to the other side.

The flamethrower castles serve as little competition and they quickly dispatch the three. As the third one falls however, the stone wall against the back wall where the Chimera puzzle piece should be gives way to a bulletproof glass control room with Krauser watching along with infected scientist seemingly brainlessly tapping on controls.

Soon, a flaming dragon experiment is dropped and the girls are forced to flee. They run through and reactivate parts of the bridge they took to get there and one holds the dragon off while they use the other wheel to get back. Then the other fired shots to keep the dragon at bay while the other uses the wheel just as the area collapses on top of the dragon.

Their celebration is short lived however and the damaged dragon breaks free, hurling rocks at them that eventually break the door behind them open.

The dragon pursues as they flee and they jump into a pit before the fire can get to them.

The dragons arms and wings seem to begin to separate from its body with their respected sides and surround girls are able to shoot at the exposed muscle to make the dragon begin to collapse as his sides break two are able to escape using the passage that trapped Ashley are able to avoid the spike booby traps and make it across as they lower and the door tries to close again, but the beast breaks through.

The girls struggle to get to the upper levels to avoid the fire. They are able to reactivate the spikes and trap the monster there, seeming to puncture its lungs and prevent it from breathing fire.

Eventually the next door gives way and the girls flee through it to the water chamber. As they fight off enemies, the dragon slithers forward to catch up to them, firing isolated fireballs. The girls are able to drop the platform the creature was crawling through on and the creature falls into the water as it seems to melt.

Once again though, as they move to the lower section, the dragon smashes the stairs they used as Claire and Ashley dive forward. It's legs seem to have snapped off and are now acting as spears that pierce through the two doors to its side.

The dragon and enemies try to suppress them, but the girls are able to shoot out the monsters legs and eventually it's eyes.

The monster prepares to blindly fill the room with fire in an exploding and the girls are able to escape through and seal a large door before the breath catches them.

They duck behind the pillars as another large stone pierces through the door and stuns them. They regain consciousness to find the beast slithering ever so slowly towards them. They crawl away but soon find the are on unstable ground an fall into a dungeon below. They are able to regain their composure as the beast slither down the wall in front of the cell, touching a torch and seeming to be hurt by the fire now surprisingly.

The girls are able to lure the gory beast aside as one girl pulls the lever behind it, igniting flames from the section above and catching it on fire.

From the gory head and chest, a cobra looking monster seems to slither out with similar fire abilities as the girls try to climb the dead beast.

They fight of the mobile monster as it used plasma bolts. These bolts are wielded in its hands and as Ashley runs from it up the stairs she flips and the monster runs into the sealed door, breaking it open. The monster seems to glow right pink as it seems to prepare an explosion!

They dive through the now open door as another dragon head slides around the corner!

They are now back on the main chamber and find Louis there solving the Chimera puzzle. The Cobra creature now resembles a flaming zombie and Claire, slightly injured, tries to distract the seemingly indestructible abomination while Louis and Ashley flee to the Fly Chamber.

The dragon breaks into the room and floods it with fire as they flee, seeming to kill Claire as it eats the fire zombie and charges after Louis and Ashley. However the balcony above gives way and crushes it, makin it glow bright pink. Louis leads Ashley to the trolley and they escape as the chamber explodes, crying over the apparent loss of their beloved Clair.

Ada appears.

The knight armor from RE4 makes another appearance in one of the chambers as they fetch the first grail needed to open the door. In the second room they solve the puzzle by pushing pieces from throughout the area onto the pressure pads, opening the opposite door from before.

They find the door locks behind them as they obtain the grail. They move forward as a brown looking cobra lady bursts through the ruble of the tunnel and wraps around the drilling machine from before in RE4.

The duo lure it into the room with them and are able to sneak past it and close the spike gates behind it.

They dive out of the way as a brown yawn dives through the opening from the digger and consumes it. The drilling monster is eaten and merges with it, going from humanoid serpent to Yawn and back at will. They are able to lea the serpent through the chambers there and kill it, releasing the serpent humanoid again similar to the one from the dragon. Using switches they are able to activate the spike trap from RE4 and crush the monster, obtaining the key to escape through the doors from which they came.

Ada vanishes.

They arrive at the chamber and Ashley recalls the giant slime ball on the ceiling from before. When Louis asks her to describe it he reveals it to be one of the first Crystalids!

They look to see a purple beam from the ritual tower and Ashley sings, drawing out the flies with gentle green eyes to her.

However, the ritual tower explodes in the background and sends the flies into a frenzy. Ada is still alive and makes her way to them as they fight of the swarm.

Ada appears and Louis boosts Ashley up to her. When he goes to jump up to Ada, she lets go and he lands hard on his back! Ada smirks and begins traversing with her zip line gun around the room. He aims his Red9 at her but is unable to get a clear shot and does not want to risk hurting Ashley, even while she begs him to shoot.

As Ada swings out the side of the building with her momentum she tosses a grenade from her side toward the complex! The struggling Ashley bites her arm hard, releasing her as she flies towards the grenade. Some flies actually hop her stay airborne as she bats down the grenade away from the building just before the flies are shot and she is recaptured by Ada, who strangles her with her arm hands on her face until he passes out.

Louis all this time struggles to crawl across the floor as the building collapses and tilts on its side from the explosion. With one last push he leaps towards the direction of the once rescaled dope and his empty hand is caught at the last minute by Claire! She pulls her arm and Louis up with all her might and he lands on her chest with Claire on her back. She shrugs and Louis struggles to get up in pain, apologizing, but is instead met with a hug around the head! : )

A stone beam then links the outer part of the area to the doorway forward, towards the throne room.

Ada and Ashley find themselves forced to work together to ascend parts of the castle (through areas missed so far).

Ashley attempts to confront Ada but is initially overpowered after a long scuffle. On the ground, she asked Ada why, and she explains what happened...

Action And Ada arrived near the tower entrance. The underground passages were all blocked off, but the lift took them to the statue chamber. Their, they encountered a new one of Krauser, guarded by soldiers and construction workers.

They activate the switches to power the bridge, when the statue disappears and is sucked under the water...

and appears in front of them embodied by a giant parasite. They fight back the beast and discover its ' aquatic. They are able to separate it from the statue by beaching it in land and using explosives on the statue itself. Finally they use the bridge to beach the creature one final time and run past it...before the tentacles piece the statue together around it and it seems to come alive, chasing them.

Dodging it's attacks, they exit the door to the destroyed bridge from eight years ago, as well as a main gate on their side still being repaired by workers. They quickly dispatch of ten and are able to cross using Ada's cable gun and Action's tentacles, just dodging a lunging stinger attack from the sea-statue as it breaks through the almost finished gate, killing the zombified workers and sending it plummeting.

They fight their way to the top of the ritual tower and font the staff of Saddler implanted in the middle of an organic beast on the floor, holding it in surrounded by technology used to keep it secure and monitor the sound waves emulation from it to keep it from controlling the Ganados and only blocking similar waves from being used.

Ada and Action lay out dynamite as a back up plan to prevent anyone else from taking it, while they fight off intruders and the floor beast staking both of them while they try to hack the controls and neutralize the beast, as it slowly releases the staff from the ground.

Eventually, Action turns to find the staff head broken off and Ada long gone, as the explosive devices Elgin to beep.

"I'm sorry Ashley. I failed..." BOOM!

Present with Ada and Ashley:

Ada claims that with the staff stuck in existence that there is no way to keep Action safe from being mind control, regardless of his history as Steve with the Veronica virus. He is not human; he is a weapon and all of the infected regardless of who they are deep down are monsters that need exterminated before more Saddlers show up. Leon was lucky to survive, and with the new virus, everyone will have their own free will.

Ashley asks if Krauser told her that too, and Ada slaps her, claiming that se is young and naive for believing the Plagas can coexist and that she is negotiating with Krauser to make sure what needs to be done happens.

Ada apologizes, but insists to Ashley that deep down she knows that she is right.

Ashley: You're right...I'm sorry (sitting crying by her gun on the ground from the struggle, as Ada smiles mildly and turns away from her, walking away...

Ashley:...Leon... BAM! (the scene blacks out and returns to Krauser walking back down from the observation tower as he released the red gas that was the virus to infect the flies to spread the disease, as well as to all of his other prisoners, to control everyone once he ha control of the virus Ashley received during the ritual from Salazar to infiltrate and control the infect in the U.S. Goernment.

He enters the door and looks down at Ada's sea bod an the blood on te ground, then at Ahley crying, trembling with the gun still in her hands. Krauser sees the headshot...

And laughs insanely.

Meanwhile, Action seems to die partly disfigured and shirtless with his tentacles out as he fails to break free from the boulders from the rubble, as he hears jets approaching.

"...I have failed. Forgive me...Ashley."

Krauser:Ahahahah! Ah, kid, YOU just made my day! Hahaha, tell ya what, I won't kill you...YET! (Takes Ashley under his arm and guides her to the stairs). Maybe I'll even let your Leon live to serve as my General, ha, now that you're real boyfriends dead.

Ashley:...my...boyfriend? (Quietly to herself) (She flashes back to him telling her he loves her, as he passes out in her arms.) (the scene flashes to show Action in the rubble awakening, with eyes blood red.)

Ashley: Steve...Burn...side...

(Krauser continues walking as she stoops short.) (The jets are revealed to be under Krauser's army as they near the rubble of the ritual tower to fire missiles at it, in order to finish of Action and ensure his destruction.)

(Krauser instructs Ashley to follow him, as two guards come up behind.)

Ashley: Steve...

(Krauser turns around slowly like the famous first zombie scene from Resident Evil 1) (Action's parasite bursts from his mouth and writhes in pain in order to free himself, sensing the impending doom and destruction.)

Ashley:...Pete...

Krauser: What are you doing?

(Happy flashbacks fill Ashley's head as they fade away to the sound of the jets, as they change to Action seeming to die again in pain under the rubble and closes his eyes...)

Krauser: Stop!

(Ashle remembers Louis, Ada and the merchant from in the temple talk about the fly queen privacy and the ability to bring people back from the dead by calling their name, as she also remembers saying it next to Action when he died in her arms in front of Krauser.) (As Kraser seems to dart towards Ashley in slow motion, she is shown with the camera revolving around her head as she seems to glow a bright light yellow and thinks of what Action said to Claire, unsure of who he was anymore.)

(Action: (in the flashback) I don't know whether I'm still the Steve you love, or this new Pete guy with a family and a new girl from my dreams, but all I know is what they both want to do, and like me and my feelings, Action's (Quick flash of Actions face in the rubble) speaks louder than than words. Steve? Pete? Whoever I am now, I'm all...)

Action and Ashley together: ACTION! (siren scream, pushing away Krauser and the guards)

Action's eyes open suddenly and wide, and as the missiles were fired, he burst from the rubble and onto the nearby beach.

(The jets called in the groud patrol to eliminate him, and try all took aim as the camera moved in from behind a human skinned but Nemesis battle damaged Action, as with his red wide brimmed hat and bandana still on, he tarted his look up as the enemy began to fire. He continued to walk towards them slowly as he readied his arm and soon umpteen tentacles reached out and grabbed all of the enemies, strangling them.)

Action hear the jets again and began to run along the beach, hurling the dead bodies at the planes, making one plane explode as the other fired machine gun fire at it. With no more room to run, he slowed down and braced himself...

...as turret fire from a nearby boat shot at and took down the plane, causing it to crash into the side of the beach. It was shot down by Leon!

"You ready to save Ashley and stop Krauser?" Leon asked, reaching for his hand to help him in the boat.

"Yeah," Action replied "let's go save the world."

A bunker along the side of the ritual tower over the old ruins covers the underground entrance. It the glass window below, mutated soilders carry on about whatever in their strange language.

Then, in slow motion, a repelling line and a red tentacle grab to the edge of the building's roof and in swing Leon and Action through the glass door, with a handgun and sun machine gun respectfully.

They make it to the basement of the fly chamber after going through the reverse traps. Ashley is being grabbed by an even more mutated Krauser arm, using his tentacles to wrap around her and force her to screen as he tries to sample the blood into his body to make the proper transfusion of abilities work.

Ahshley screams eventually, but is saved by Leon and Action as they fire at Krauser. The process was now incomplete, but the files were summoned up and Krauser ran away with Ashley through a ceased door.

Action and Leon just barely miss a light trap used to melt the last door and must reflect it towards the new one in order to continue and confront Krauser. Apparently Ashley's scream disrupted the light force and allowed the two to enter to save her, so she had not done so unwillingly, but to help Leon and Action.

Ashley is suspended over a magma pit by a rope as Krauser stands upside down on the ceiling holding her.

Action has to quickly react as Krause lets go and Leon throws the knife Ashley dropped earlier at the rope binding, allowing her to grab onto her Pete (Action) while he was being shot at on the ledge by Krauser. Leon must also provide cover fire to prevent a fatality towards Action or Ashley.

The two are close an hold each other in their arms, trying their best to recover from the shots..as Krauser prepares a rocket launcher! Leon reacts and shoves them out of the way as they shove him back to all avoid the middle explosion.

Krauser alternates between firing his machine and swiping his mutated hand, now resembling a chainsaw, at Leon and Action.

When Krauser stands over the now closed magma hole, Ashley must scream at him to hold him down there while one player tries to pull the lever while the other provides cover fire from enemies appearing and shooting at Krauser to keep him still.

Krauser eventually falls in after enough damage, but mutates to a huge size and pops out of the hole from his waste in a Code Veronica style flaming monstrosity. He slams the ground and shoots fireballs, as well as uses Uroboros tentacles to grab his minions to restore health and erupt from his back down into players. Exposing his skin underneath allows him to burn on the inside, and so one player must use the flamethrower on his insides. His outer body grows stronger when this is done and he is powered up, but he looses health and may go into a grading frenzy to recover health, leaving his back open for attack and knocking him out for a finishing move.

His arms begin to hold him up and the players must use nitro rounds on his arms to break them, forcing him and his tentacle bug legs to crumble when hit in the weak spot enough and he is unable to regenerate them.

He sinks into the magma like Wesker dis and the players lower their guard, but Krauser bursts from the flames in his humanoid form and taunts them while another version of him from the fire bursts out again in a kamikaze slam. The players dodge this an Krauser is dragged in by himself in a wild attempt to seek out undead to eat!

Ashley: Is it over?

Action: (sigh) I wouldn't count on it.

Leon: Let's just get topside and get the hell out of here. Maybe we can call for a rescue chopper and destroy this island, along with Krauser an take his evil plans down along with it.

They enter an old mine Leon came through in RE4 and they begin furiously adding all of the licks to the doors. A shadow cascades onto them from behind and Ashley sacredly taps on their shoulders repeatedly to get their attention.

Krauser is standing behind them about half a story high in human form with his chainsaw arm sprouting out of a red clawed hand used earlier, combining four fingers with smaller blades like he originally had guarding the organic chainsaw.

He swiftly leaps towards them and instantly Alice's open the door.

The ladder up out of the mine is destroyed by Krauser and the gang must survive while getting Krauser to slice down the bridge. Meanwhile an effort is made to use the machine on the top of the lift to lower the mine cart and use it as an elevator.

When Krause is first eliminated, he leaps up to the ceiling with a drill spin and a loud sploosh. Krauser can be scene by Ashley in the distance as suddenly he appear behind her too as she runs. She is grabbed by him again instantly and Action hits it, only to be counterattacked by another Krauser, them both now visible on the screen. Leon is shocked as Action returns to him to move the boulder but a Krauser appears on top of the lift behind them talking, followed by another landing from the cave ceiling with a splat on the boulder, distracting them. With a quick reaction, the two move aside from the boulder as one Krauser slices through it with a chainsaw.

Ashley must attempt to use the controls once enough of the normal copies of the original Krauser are destroyed. They die in one hit and quickly dissolve in brown slime from the floor and ceiling. The chainsaw Krauser is the original and must be hit with gunfire while hitting the copies physically.

Ashley lowers the cart and uses the controls once enough clones are killed and Krauser begins to weaken, opening him up for a beat down.

Ashley reaches the cart as it slams down, breaking and ruining the chance for using it like that for an escape. Hoping for dynamite, se finds another chainsaw! The two players can use the chainsaw against Krauser to hold him in place while the other attacks. Eventually a second chainsaw appears (this one red, the first one from the cart being yellow.) the players work to distract Krauser with a chainsaw duel while the other tries to sever his limbs and stab him. He must be hit by gunfire enough for this to work by his lowering health, or else Krauser will just shrug the player off with his free hand. As they duel, Action roars at Krauser during the QuickTime event with his parasite as Krauser mocks him doing the same. When Leon duels him they just struggle and sweat, until they eventually start yelling at the very end. Once the first limb is out he is defenseless from the second attack after you slay more Krauser clones. The second time he is immobile you sever off his leg. Finally after the last wave of clones, the final duel results in a massacre with his own chainsaw as his body is sliced and diced.

Ashley gets up from the mining cart as the flailing Krauser body knocks down the bridge for them to get up on.

However, the giant Krauser monster spurts tentacles from his unseen vantage point in the fire pit and grabs the dead Krauser cloans and the parts of the chainsaw Krauser, as the giant visceral Krauser leans in through the door and squirms after them, chasing them as they sprint through the mine after a boost up the rubble from the cave it occurring.

Eventually with a loud splash, the half -story tall Krauser burst acid spit from his open mouth and chases them Tyrant/Nemesis style.

After an explosion and QuickTime events, a mine cart falls over the heroes and rolls around through the explosions and fire in the mine by Krauser's rocket launcher.

The player must keep tapping the button reportedly while Krauser cockily leans over the mine cart and lifts it...only to find them gone as he slams it back down to the ground, denting it. He looks forward to find that the group has been running all this time!

In his rage he glows orange as yellow beams show through his eyes and mouth as he yells: "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" as a chain reaction set of explosion burst from him through the cave beginning to brig it down on them. With more continued quick timing, he two help Ashley up from falling an dive for the door, just missing a flaming giant Krauser head silhouette as they close the iron door hard on it.

Ashley an Leon begin trying to lock the door again, when Action realizes that the are by one of his father's (the merchant's) old stores.

The gang hunch begin a sandbag wall, Leon with his left hand and Action with his right hand around Ashley for support, as in slow motion the gory giant Krauser bursts into the room...as all three fire rocket launchers at him, apparently killing him as his corps darkens this time instead of just laying there.

Action: Now THAT'S a weapon!

The three recover and head for the elevator up, as from a low third person view, several tentacles crawl up and snatch Ashley by the ankles!

Leon and Action look back to see dozens of large pale skinned tentacles bursting from the corps as human Krauser bursts from the body with half of his face missing!

As the tentacles pull, Ashley begs Action to run.

Ashley: Let go.

Action: Never

The two are pulled towards where Krauser is being taken up his tentacles. Upon reaching him, Krauser punches Leon away in the face onto his back, grabbing onto Ashley and escaping with her through the ceiling!

Action: Damn it!

Krauser's voice (through the walls):

I you want her, come and get her!

Leon and Action use the elevator and must restore power to the door, while being surprise attacked by Krauser blades through the walls, as Krauser cloanes leak from the ceiling on occasion in mass numbers. Liquid nitrogen cans can be shot and the explosion used on them to freeze them in place.

At the exit, instead of an old spike pit, in it's place is a giant red tube filled with spinning blades. The two race up a red spiral staircase and appear outside the entrance to the throne room.

Louis and Claire see them from afar and yell to them. They respond and instruct them to call in a rescue copter and must be nuked, saying that the virus has been made ready and it must be eliminated.

Action is sad to hear his old home will be destroyed, but with his family gone and Leon'a hand on his shoulder for support, he works up his strength and they make their way in.

They instruct Louis and Claire not to wait for them in case anything happens.

A short haired brunette figure in red tight fitting body-hugging clothes looks down on Claire an Louis from the roof.

Ashley has been chained to the throne by her wrists. Ashley recalls the trap used on Leon long ago as the two fight Krauser in an "once and for all" fight, as Krauser's arm mutated further and is now five Freddy Kruuger finger blades: matching his one original arm but with five of them for each finger in a silver grey metallic covering, very stake looking.

Once damaged enough and in the center, trapped an immobilized from Ashley's scream and the two men's gunfire, Ashley sais:

"Hey Krauser! Don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel!"

With that, the candles flicker and the trap door sends Krauser falling to his apparent doom yelling.

Leon and Action reach Ashley and undo her cuffs, getting a huge hug from her each and then all together.

Leon gets out a radio and begins confirmation of the air strike...

When a red tentacle appears from the open pit and goes for him.

Action pushes him out of the way but is grabbed himself and finds himself at the edge of the pit holding on. As he can no longer hold and let's go, seeing Leon has hit his head on the ground and in shock, he closes eyes for the end, hearing the spinning blades below...when he is grabbed by Ashley!

They struggle to get up, but are pulled harder and harder back down. Finally, Action instruct Ashley to let go, to which she replies "Never."

The two are pulled down into the pit seconds from Leon's hand reaching them, as he calls out their names into the pit.

In a set of QuickTime events, Action mutates into his nemesis form and protects Ashley from the saw blades in the walls, taking hits for her. Finally in a berserker sort of final strength, he forms his Code Veronica mutation as he looks down to several layers of saw blades over the floor below.

He looks at Ashley in his arms and asks "Do you trust me?"

She nods and replies "Yes, always baby, I do trust you."

With that, Action opens up his mouth to reveal a giant version of his Ganado parasite...and swallows Ashley!

As the screen blackens out for the final level, Pete (Action) wakes up in first person at the bottom of a set of red tubes like a ship or submarine, all highlighted with orangish red lights.

He begins reverting back to his nemesis form, and as he relaxes, he remembers Ashley still inside of him!

He struggles, but just as he begins to shrink back into a human, he is able to cough up a green and slimy Ashley from his throat! Action breathes heavily as his wounds heal and he tried to catch his breath, finally getting to his feet. He looks up at an angry looking Ashley!

She moves towards him with her hand pulled back on a slapping form, and moves her hand to his face...

And gently holds it at the last minute as she begins to kiss him, and then with a smile and a shity grin and sly look lightly smacks the back of his head. ; ) She realizes she is all slimy and laughs it off, but notices she got Pete (Action) all slimy too. She prepares to say something about it...

...but Action tightly embraces her in a squishy hug! 3

Leon: I knew she'd be on if she landed in your but ; )

Leon calls down to them on an intercom with a joking comment and instructs them he found a floor plan showing Krauser has a lab and bunker down there where he processes his virus hosts samples into a bloody blender to mix and study them before feasting on them, eating the corpses to gain power.

Meanwhile, in a cutscene, the former president (Ashley's father) is shown to be alive (although still pretty banged up) in the oval office with President Adam. His first term in his first few weeks as president, he is forced to make a deadly decision:

Fire a nuclear device at the castle of Sadler of the coast of Europe and be sealing his good friend Leon and his other friend's daughter to a certain

doom, or wait for another update on Leon and the mission and risk Jack Krauser releasing the virus and ending the world...

...okay, with Europe nd the UN on board with it for the interest of national security at an emergency meeting the choice seemed obvious on paper, and directly or not each living person on that island knew the

possibility of this happening and had to respect the government's decision for the sake of the people, not by any force but through respect in him due to all of them having in some way ties to the government.

Ashley's father broke down after giving Adam the nod, and a brave stern faced presiden Adam gave the order per the red phone...

...hanging up with a quick tear down his face. His service in the army had taught him of the sacrifices one must make in combat for the morale and benefit if everyone...and he knew the results were not always...

...the hunched over ex president reached out and graves Adam's hand to his shock, seeing an icon and friend that he looked up to as a brother for his bravery of stepping into office after the incident of Racoon City that President Adam was so inspired by. He patted him on his shoulder and stayed their against the fancy stained wooden table with his friend.

Ashley and Action fought through to the final label and base of Krauser's blender. Behind them, they noticed a highly advanced extreme emergency bunker developed around the cold war. It was now modern and seemed to e edited and outfitted with enough supplies for what the couple assumed to be a nuclear winter...or a global outbreak!

The "light at the end of the tunnel" led

into the giant tube chamber about a quarter of a mile inward. The two of them must be several feet underground now based on how long the elevators went down and how far they had walked, ran, and fought some of Krauser's most horrible abominations.

This was it; they had to stop him, even if it meant getting themselves killed in the process. They shared with each other their deepest feelings and Steve having moved on from his past with Claire.

With just a simple "I love you", and a blind lil kiss beneath Action's red bandana, they met with destiny.

Krauser immediately mutates into a large blob covered with eyes (G), scales, red hair, fire (Veronica), webbed appendages (T-Abis), parasite mouthes (Las Plagas from both generations) and even some insect appendages (C), all in one rotting sack of flesh created by hell itself trough all forms of the T-Virus.

The battle revolves around shooting out eyeballs and dodging attacks to leave Krauser's vulnerable spots open for punishment. In addition to all te birus's strengths, he seemed to squire all their many weaknesses.

Using weapon that fall from the rubble or that are thrown down by Leon, the two must use everything from the classic rocket launcher for more basic yet big chunks of damage to his hardened skin, the standard RPG for fast and powerful damage to his sore spots and holes to his insides (Irving, Wesker), a flash rocket launcher for a blinding stun to all parasites, a special rocket launcher based around fire (Saddler), a flamethrower (uroboros), a chainsaw (Krauser in this game) and finally a remote control missile in which one player must pilot while the other protects them in their vulnerable state until it is guides to his core, blasting straight into hi heart.

Leon: Action, Ashley, I know his final weakness; you need to use that remote control missile and navigate it into Krauser's heart!

Ashley: Funny...I never thought he had a heart.

At that the final blow and shot of te game, Krauser goes berserk and wildly flails himself everywhere spewing blood and ooze form his long arms, hitting the support beams and sending Leon plummeting down below.

Action is quick to use his tentacle wrists to leap from rock to Rick falling with the debris and reaches out to catch Leon with his nemesis tentacles just before he is impaled into a pointed and jagged steel beam.

At that, the two land hard, Leon's knee busting on something as Ashley runs over.

Krauser's big meat sac of a body seems to split like a sideways giant eyebal to reveal his more humanoid form whithin. He then draws is body around his core into a smaller blom and flings himself towards the three heroes as his face seems to form in front yelling with his mouth an roaring with his parasite.

Leon: It your time now Ashley.

Action: Fire it up babe!

Time seems to stop with Krauser inches away as a blue ring begins to form and pulsate in front of Ashley as she focuses, her eyes glowing blue and sparkling.

Finally the suspense and music end as she takes a deep but feminine breath and releases it into a sound barrier breaking and ear shattering scream, barely fading her and just sort of standing there palms open and eyes closed like an angel singing and leaning forward to finish the job.

Leon and Acrion are on their knees behind them tensing up and Action's parasite already wailing, but they hear nothing behind the magical looking ring they are behind.

Krauser's face screams bloody murder yelling NOooooo as cell by cell he seems to disintegrate and loose his many body parts from other monsters as only a slob of fat remains and is plastered over the blending pit and into the corner of the adjacent round wall.

The floor stops pulling them into the center too as the processed organs stop falling from above.

Action: Wow! You really blew that guy! (Seeming to tease but actually not aware of his double meaning.)

Leon:...away.

Ashley stops to think and takes a deep breath in shocked embarassed meant blushing and puffing out her face, while Action is seriously worried he offended her mentioning Krauser like that after what she went through.

However, Ashley just pulls her arms up her pink camo coat sleeves and playfully smacks Action with them finally smiling and giggling as her Pete (Action) does the same back with his tentacles lightly, clearly smiling beneath his mask and laughing for the first time.

They stare bright eyed into each other as they embrace kissing, eyes closed again and as Leon smiles on the sidelines Ashley beacons with her arm and eventually just pulls him over into a group hug.

Leon: It's over...we're going home.

Ashley: We...? (turning to Action)

Action:...we. (confident and nodding)

They stare into each others eyes and Ashley prepares to pull down Pete's bandana and see his distorted face for the first time as they lean in to kiss...

?: Anomaly detected!

The gate behind them begins to drop and they run. Leon dives unable to walk properly and with the combined efforts of Ashley and Action they are able to push him beneath the door before it closes, as he looks for a way out and a way to open it.

Meanwhile:

?:Hahaha...

The hardened fat in the corner seems to crack and hatch a completely skinless Krauser like from a distorted egg, his five "arm fingers' regrew and at full length, easily passing up his toes if held long ways.

Computer: Alert. Missiles attack confirmed. (scans the three and stopping at Krauser, looking over him with grids through the security camera.) Warning. Biohazard still detected in the blending room. Emergency locks will not be released until the threat has been neutr...

(Bang!)

Krauser effortlessly shoots the camera/speaker.

Krauser: Shut up! I know what I'm doing. (points). But they don't...ha..hahahaa! THEY'VE SEALED THEIR FATE!

...

As this unfolds, Louis gets a call on the army radio they called for in distress, signaling to them a rescue helicopter flying nearby is on its way to quickly pick up any survivors, and must leave the very second it gets there to avoid being caught in the blast.

Claire: The blast?

Ada: Don't worry...(evil grin)

Louis and Claire draw their guns on her standing above them on the narrow castle rubble that was once a wall.

She is now wearing a red version of the battle suit Jill was forced to wear under Wesker's control, holding the same weapons too with a platinum device on her chest.

Claire: Her chest...

Louis:...yeah! I know!

Claire: no! (slaps back of his head) the device on her chest dumbass!

Louis blushes and seems ashamed, but Claire begins to grin slightly, holding it back like a schoolgirl at the situation at hand.

...

Action: Forget it Krauser. You're plans are finished.

Krauser: Oh reeeeallly? (cold like a snake without the hissing but instead growling) (leaps down)

...

Louis:...head...

Claire:...what?

Louis: Look at her head!

They can clearly see the bullet hole dead center into her forehead. She laughs under her breath and pulls out a silver spiral bullet)

Ada: What? Oh, you mean this?

(she flicks it at a column nearby and it dissolves into dust.) (she laughed through her teeth at their shocked faces).

Ada: Well, we had little Ashley to thank for that!

...

Krauser: Louis and Claire are probably having fun with her as we speak, for your apparent be trail! Haha!

Ashley: You're plans are finished Krauser. Even if you kill us you have NO way to inject yourself and spread the virus through the flies in time.

Action stares at her in shock of why he just learned, his Golden Luggers still pointed at Krauser.

Krauser: What? (overly stupid sounding) You to still just don't get through ya do ya!?

...

Louis: Banito, it seems Ashley did just a fine job hanging your bubble but ass out to dry. Lady I don't know who you think you are, but you can never stop us!

(Fires a silver gun towards her as the bullet moves towards her in slow motion and she just blurs out vanishing away at the last millisecond, landing back on the roof nearby several feet away!

...

Krauser: Did you two idiots just not see what I was capable of!? (raising his arms up and then sideways to the blender's main central direction).

I have single handedly mastered every virus in the world that the almighty T-Virus can produce.

Ever infection you and I or anyone has ever seen! Many we...you oils not be able to see yet until it was to late. But don't worry, the future is no longer your problem. Soon the fraud world as we know it will be at its end!

Over Six Billion people will die! And from their corpses, an obedient and safe society o the walking dead immortals will live again together in perfect harmony forever, under MY NAME and law! I will rule, and all the world will worship the Almighty One:

Krauser!

Action: Almighty my ass! You're going down!

...

Ada: All my master needs is just a second to quickly kill your friends and steal the powers from their blood while I take care of you two and handle any stragglers.

Claire: Pete will not loose! He's given up enough already. ...Steve Burnside dies a long time ago...and in his place was a broken young man orphaned in a cruel world...at the hands of an organization run by you people!

...

Krauser: I need only a millisecond with your blood in my body to summon up and control the Army of Flies...

Ashley: -but they'll never take off in time...

Krauser: Wait till I'm finished you bitch!

(swish! Bang! Krauser goes to decapitate Ashley with a lightning fast tentacle whim mutating directly from his hand materialized instantly and directly, shot and wounded just as it grasses Ashley's cheek by Action.) (Krauser pulls the split tentacle back into his middle finger, seeming to flip them off doing so.

Action:...you ARE FINISHED Krauser!

Ashley: This one's for my dad!

Claire: You will no take away Steve again!

Louis: Tu es muerto. (You are dead.)

Ada: Let's finish this!

Krauser: Armageddon has arrived.

Cue 115 by Elena Segma and the QTE's.

Krauser fires Simmon's bone Gatling gun as Ashley and Action run around the blender, half up the wall and leaping...

...as Louis and Claire leap up the stairs to physically confront Ada, but back away at the last minute before some grenades dropped down below go of and the back up in slow motion with dust in the air covering their faces with their hands as Ada slowly appears on a pedestal mount on the wall like a gargoyle but posing like a sexy vampire.

See through images of everyone, the helicopter, the missile, the bunker, the white house, the flag and the Island fade in and out.

Louis and Claire fire at Ada like she's Wesker and cut her off from making a direct attack a she appears from pillar to pillar, appearing beside them as Claire holds a shotgun with Louis and his Red9...

As the song goes screamo, Ashlwy appears on the downed drill rood compressor hanging on by a cable and yelling at Krauser, forcing him backwards with his voice with Action on the ground near them.

Krauser lunges towards her through the scream swinging his claw...

...as it flashes to Ada back flipping off of Claire forcing her to the ground and herself up further into the air...

...and then back to Ashley landing on her feet while Action shoots at Krauser, who turns at the last minute to see Ashley full on tackle him, a white silhouette of their black bodies appearing like a flash of lightning as the camera returns outside where it is now storming.

First refrain: (no action)

The missle is launched as the two presidents leave the white house for a dual propelled chopper, President Adam looking up ways to the sky...

...as Leon does, hacking the computer terminal near the bunker in an attempt to get it open from lockdown for Ashley and Pete

The camera turns from the bunker and heads back towards the Blending room's closed door...

... as Action and Ashley hold down Kruser while hos hand blindly flails and fires his AK-47 randomly, hitting out into the dudgeon windows that link the room to the cave, and attract the army of flies to the battle. Also, the cable holding up the drill falls into the blender, damaging it's safety mechanism to prevent Krauser from falling in and jamming the hundreds of spinning blades.

Ashely this whole time opens up an injection needle with her teeth removing the top as Lrauser tries to break free. Action uses his parasite just before Krauser uses his and bites him before he can reach Ashley and writhes in pain from Action drinking his blood from the neck while Ashley injects the other side of his neck!

Outraged through a boost of adrenaline and strength, Kruser shoves Ashley and Pete across the room into the side of the organ and blood covered wall.

As the two hide behing the broken drill, checking and bout ready to burst like a grenade under Krauser's Magnum fire...

Second Verse:

...Louis and Claire hide behind a series of pillars, strategizing as Ada readies her twin smg's. Then Claire makes a dead sprint away with gunfire chasing her, as scenes from code Veronica and from the fight below flash in her mind repeatedly.

As the camera switches angles to Louis pointing at Ada's back silently with a shotgun while she focuses on her target, biting her tongue...

...Ashley starts screaming at Krauser again while Action dives in with his hammer an sickle melee weapons...

...quickly jumping back to Claire with her diving foot into Ada's cheat device.

Second bridge into the refrain:

As Action swings his hammer back, bottom Krauser's jaw, and prepres to slam it down into him...

...Claire headbuts Ada, breaking her nose as it gushes out two streams of blood and she rips to her knees, Louis pulling the device of her and smashing it with his foot.

2nd refrain: the ground shakes with the lightning as flashes of the missile above flying across the screen. The rescue chopper appears and with emotional hesitation and arguing, followed by a kiss from Louis insisting that both Claire and himself needed to report back to the states with Ada's body in hopes of figuring out any clues to all of this.

He drapes Ada over his shoulder and Claire pulls him in as they take off.

2nd bridge to verse:

Krauser hits a switch held in his hand as he stands above the jammed blender on top o the decimated drill.

Cells suddenly appear to open all around Ashley and Action...

...and seem to reveal powerful yet near mindless "hyper zombies" with orange glowing eyes. They are all deceased villagers and Action's father the Merchant!

As Ashley's screams continue to attract the flies to her aid but to no avail with the gated windows to the cave below the nest, she and Action face way from Krauser execution style, and hold hands as the horde charges...

Third verse:

...INTO KRAUSER!

Ashley and Action turn around using the two golden lugers and fire as the zombies begin to overwhelm Krauser.

As he begins to sink and resist, the flies finally burst in an rapidly tackle him and the cracking metal chunk he stands on.

Finally, the drill unjams, and Krauser plumbers into the blades and is reduced to a red gush instantaneously.

Third refrain:

The alert screen shows the incoming missile footage and diagnostic, and Action beckons for his men and dad to escape to the chamber with them.

They do not move or respond...

...whether they find themselves too far gone and/or just wish Ashley and Action the best possible chance of survival (limited rations inside) is unknown.

As Ashley urges him to go, he hugs his dad once more time and they leave through the open way in which they came...

...as Claire and Louis stare at the big missile from the helicopter begin to prepare for impact and detonation on the Castle and area nearby.

...the Ganados line up and Action is show to look back ever so briefly to smile before sprinting with Ashley for Leon and the Bunker...as his old countrymen salute him and his father shows the symbol of the Ganados

with his hand...

...standing still as he is slowly engulfed with fire from behind.

Ending Refrain:

In slow motion and with past images of their suffering friends behind them as distant memories and emotions, Pete and Ashley (in slow motion) make their last effort and run to the shelter (towards the viewer).

The safety door is closing...

Pete (Action) grabs Ashley's hand with his and her wrist with his tentacle, they stare with awed emotion and turn to dive.

The bloody floor littered with bursting pipes acts as lubricant for Action to slide feet first and make it into the doorway...

...but Ashley slips...landing on her front...sliding on her unstable hands to get up as her Pete with all his might pulls and retracts his tentacle, clearly yelling emotionally and reaching out to Ashley while crying his tears of blood as the door becomes nearly closed.

Nearly

Closing:

Ashley looks up to her left and sees Leon, holding the door ion with his arm crushing beneath it at she nods with a soulful mile as she makes it in and looks back with Action on top of her shielding Ashley to see Leon die from the pain and the door splatter his arm and close all the way just as the explosion reaches them.

Epilogue:

Ashley is once again now sobbing over Leon's death in this cement and steel covered bunker. She an Action are able to brush their teeth over a sink, bathe or shower (together?), eat, drink, excrete and most importantly live like Krauser had planned to in their.

In addition to the extra company however, Ashley and Action had something far more greater that e didn't of he were in there instead of them: something to live for (each other).

Action finishes brushing his "extra teeth" (his parasite mouth in which he uses a separate toothbrush) and after putting his bandana back on approaches Ashley. They both have clean clothes and a place to sleep.

Ashley finishes sobbing to welcome Pete into her, but he sits there.

Action: I think I might finally understand how you feel. After you were kidnapped you saw a need to grow and try to protect and saw others like Leon did. However, when he died...when you thought he died, you began doubting yourself and your purpose...

Ashley: then I met you. : )

They both smile even as

Actionstruggles a little but desides to finally let Ashley rubbish face. There are distortions, but they are soft to Ashely an she definately doesn't mind.

Action: Tnats how I felt six months ago when I woke up butt naked in the forest without a clue who I was. I literally had to try and decide who I was. Them I found out who I am and...

Action tears up and Ashley undoes his glove, holding his bare hand and smiling when his tentacle slowly reaches out and around her arm.

She nods.

Action:... and then to not only find out your last self basically lost everything, a mom and dad, a home, freedom and the girl that had been searching for him all this time...

Only to end up loosing it all again now in this life...

Ashley wipes a bloddy tear from his eye and just smiles like he is the most human person she has ever seen.

Action: I can't tell if I'm Pete son of the Merchant or...Steve Burnside...

...I think I might be nobody Ashley. : (

Ashley: Action...well, first of all I might have just answered your question ; )

... someone once told me that you are one person in all the world, but can be all the world to on person.

...you are my world now Pete!

(holds his hand on her face)

Action: Thank you...my world.3

Action leands forward to kiss her...but is stopped by her thumbs, as he hesitantly lets Ashley comfort her and allows her to take of the mask, seeing his face in a flashback when he showed it briefly to Claire but it was viewable by the player.

Action's jaw is seen mo move for the first time...

Action: I can't promise you tomorrow will be better, or next day, or week, or month, or year, or ever. I can't tell you everyone at your home is waiting for you and searching like crazy in these remains for us. All I know is...

when someone is with a loved one...

...when I'm with you, there's always hope.

They make out. Action's parasite exits his mouth and Ashley continues to make out like she was, the parasites upper left limb brushing her hair.


End file.
